


Pure Love

by Kiteacups



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Brainwashing, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Manipulation, pedophile David
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiteacups/pseuds/Kiteacups
Summary: Max has had a secret crush for David resulting in alternative ending to the episode Cult Camp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it mostly about the ship Danmax but has some Maxvid moments. will get NSFW in later chapters you have been warned  
> (Also I would like to apologize for my grammar, I’ m and artist not a writer. but I still hope you enjoy my fanfic 0w0)(lemme know your thoughts)

Max felt like his heart could burst, he couldn’t believe it. All the proof he needed to call Daniel out on his bullshit murderous intention and David still didn’t buy a single word Max said. He felt emotionally hurt and betrayed by the counselors new found trust in Daniel. Max was far to familiar with getting ignored and pushed aside by his parents and many other adults, but not David. David was different for Max, he always was. He felt loved and protected around this annoying ball of sunshine. Even though Max had kept his feeling for David buried down, he would still feel a sickening love for the adult every time he stood in his presents. David always saw the good in Max, even when Max couldn’t see it himself. Right now Max needed David to trust him more than anything, and David picked a man he just meet today over Max. Heart broken, he was hit with the cold reminder that David will never return his feelings and only sees him a trouble making child. Max swallowed this harsh reality and tried to focus at the task ahead. He refused to think the same way Daniel did and let his feelings beat the facts. Wait that’s it, feelings do beat facts! “Fine” Max mumbled under his breathe. “If thinking’s too hard, ill do it Daniels way” He felt he had no other choice. He had to relay on David’s greatest weakness and down fall, his undying love for this god forsaken camp.  
Max faked a defeated stance and sighed the words “you’re right David, I’ve been awfully mean today” 

David looked at the camper with kind and understanding eyes. “its okay Max! I get that making new friends can be a little scary”

“well…” Max started up his pretend defeat speech while kicking one foot “I was just scarred for you!”

A strange look of confusion on David's face “For me?” he asked

“I mean its just so obvious that Daniels a better camp counselor than you” Max trailed on as he could see the words hit David’s heart

“what are you talking about?” David asked now trying to hide the little concern he had in his voice

“JUST LOOK AT HIM” Max stated pointing David's attention to the group of brainwashed children lining up to seal their fate “In one day he has made everyone happy! something you and Gwen could never do! everyone loves Daniel”

Upset but quick to shake it off David simply argues “Well, that’s good!”

Max continued to point out the obvious “well, good for us sure! but you? Once Cameron sees that one counselor can do the job of two? He is definitely going to let you and Gwen go” and with that Max could visually see a panic spread across the red heads face. He was almost there but he needed one more thing that would fully convince him! Max had to show him something was wrong instead of telling him. his eyes looked around for anything he could do for the finale push, when his eyes laid upon the entrance to the purification sauna. Almost without hesitation the camper voluntarily walked into sauna and knew that this was his last hope, but he had faith in David and that’s all he needed.

Shutting the door behind him the Indian boy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He knew he only had a limited time to get brainwashed so Max tried to focused on his task to make the process go faster. The camper took in deep breathes of the warm steam instead of resisting like the others, trying to let his mind go blank. He had to go out there and pledged his love for Daniel with a genuine smile across his face. He couldn’t fake that, hell, he wouldn’t fake that! The idea made him cringe a little, he couldn’t even confess his actual love to David, let alone fake it for some cultist. The warm steam went down his throat and Max could feel it pool into his lungs. He felt his heart flutter for some strange reason as his mind began to be clouded with thoughts of David. His perfect kind smile, those lushest forest green eyes, and that soft red hair of his. Max would normally internally scowled himself for having such thoughts. The usually feeling of being guilty for liking another man, let alone a camp counselor, was gone. His twisted stomach began to ease and he felt a sudden wave of happiness. No longer did he wanna shove things feeling down, he wanted to yell them to the world. Max’s head began to lighten as a foreign feeling of love and acceptance washed over him. He, for once in his life, felt safe and pure. Thoughts that were once of David became those of Daniel. With his porcelain skin that was untarnished and icy blue eyes that could stare right into your soul. Daniels name fell from Max’s lips, even though it was David’s he was trying to call out to. He wanted! NO! HAD to be with Daniel. He grasped at his now white hoodie as a literally burning sensation began in his chest. ‘Daniel was outside’ Max thought in a panic. ‘I need to tell him! He has to know’ and with that last thought Max made his way to the exit.

The hatch to the sauna flew open with a loud metal sound. Steam rolled around Max has he emerged from its entrance. His eyes were locked onto Daniel just standing a few feet away from him. 

“I Love You Daniel” He spoke with out missing a beat and began making his way towards the table where Daniel stood.

David gasp, watching in horror and confusion “that’s not right! Max doesn’t love anything” the counselor spoke his eyes following Max. The camper had his eyes set of the other counselor and made his way around the table. Daniel looked down at the now purified camper whom was ready for assentation. He happily poured the camper a cup of the toxic liquid and handed it to Max. Taking it, his eyes never left Daniels. The burning sensation begins to start back up in his chest as Daniel cast his eyes away to the other children, making sure they all had a cup.

‘You have to show him how much you love him’ Words burned in Max's head. True, all the kids said that they loved Daniel, but Max was in love. He had to prove his worth. With that, he sat down his cup on the table, which got the cultist attentions. Daniel looked down in confusion as the small camper threw his arms around him and held on for a tight hug. Max looked up and locked eyes with the man, whom was taken back a little by the boys actions. “I really do love you, Daniel” the words once again fell from Max's lips as he began to hold on tighter to the man. Daniel was concerned, no child has ever acted this loving towards him after being purified. Something was wrong, the adult felt, since all the other children seem to be acting normal. Max’s voice broke his chain of thoughts “don’t you love me?” he asked. Daniels head went thru a loop at the question. 

‘the purification sauna must have effected this one differently’ the cultist concluded. No one that has ever came out of it has ever cared to know if Daniel returned the feelings, they acted as mindless puppets willing to do what ever he said. But if saying so will get the kid to drink rat poison than so be it. “Why, of course I do Max” he lied while petting the young campers hair. Max smile grew wider at his words and only began to squeeze him more. Daniel watched as Max buried his head into his shirt and sighed with a little annoyance. He was so close to getting everyone to ascend, he didn’t want to delay the process any longer. The older man picked up the boys drink and re-handed it to him. Max ignored the offering of the drink and continued to hold Daniel in his embrace. ‘Great, this one is going to be a problem’ Daniel thought ‘no matter, I'll just have to sacrifice him myself’. With that thought in mind Daniel continued petting the boys as he put down the drink on the table. Using his free hand he slowly began to pull out a sharped blade from his back pocket. “Shh there, there Max. I’m here” He said while beginning to raise the blade up ready to strike. The cultist knew non of the other children would care or react if he stabbed a fellow camper in cold blood, but the Camp counselor had slipped his mind. which he was reminded of as he was thrown to the ground with a large force. 

David was quick to see the knife as he was walking over the confront Daniel and was just as quick to take action. David had thrown his entire weight on top of the cultist and started using his strength trying to pin him. Daniel took in what was going on and reacted by violently trying to stab the man on top. It was a struggle for dominance since both of the men seem to be of equal strength.

“HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT A CHILD! YOU MONSTER” David started screaming furiously as he began throwing punches. Luckily one of his hands was able to hit Daniels hard enough to knock the knife out. The silver blade tumbled on the ground a few feet away from the fight and landed in front of Max. He was on his knees trying to figure out why Daniel was taken from his grasp and how he ended up knocked to the ground. Rubbing his head, he quickly spotted the knife and looked up towards the fight.

‘DANIELS IN TROUBLE. YOU HAVE TO HELP. YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM. YOU HAVE TO PROVE YOU LOVE HIM.’ this phrase replayed in Max's mind as his scrambled to his feet and took the knife into his hands. The camper took a running charge and shoved David off of Daniel. Max still having a crazed smile on his face stood between the two, blade pointed towards David. Both the counselors looked up at Max in shock. 

“Max, Daniel just tried to stab you! Why are you helping him!? David spoke unsure as to why Max just flipped sides like a coin. ‘a minute ago he was just telling me Daniel was up to no good, now he is coming to his aid?’ David thought in confusion

“Daniel would never hurt me” Max said calmly “I love Daniel and I would do anything for him” and with that Max pounced onto the red head, blade ready to strike him down. David screamed but luckily grabbed both of the boys arms before he managed to plunge the blade into his throat. Thoughts about David's rejection began to flood Max's mind as he struggled to pierce the adults flesh with the weapon. “you’re impure, David” Max began so preach as he looked into the terrified adults eyes. “You are toxic, you had poisoned my thoughts. I need rid of you.” He continued still smiling. David had no idea what Max was going on about, but his venomous words almost brought him to tears. His eyes looked over towards Daniel, who slowly got himself to his feet and walked over. The blonde smiled calmly and stood behind Max watching David as he struggled to free himself.

‘Well this is certainly interesting’ Daniel thought looking at the boy trying so desperately to kill his camp counselor. Never has a purified child attacked without being commanded too, but here Max was. He was ready to kill and put himself into harms way for Daniel without ever being asked too. ‘He certainly is different from the rest.’ the cultist took note while looking back at the others who had yet to move. His attention was brought back to the fight when he heard David's voice.

“MAX!PLEASE! IM SORRY I DIDNT BELIEVE YOU” David cried out to his attacker. He didn’t know how to fight back since he didn’t want to hurt Max, but he realized he had no other choice if he wanted to free himself. Repeatedly saying sorry, David used his foot and kicked Max off with ease.  
The camper flew back a few feet and landed on his ass, but within a second he was up and ready to attack once again.  
“Why David, I thought you were against hurting children” Daniel said in a taunting tone as one of his hands motioned for Max to stop. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALL OF THEM!?”David lashed out at the other adult. 

“Why I simply showed them the light.” and with that Daniel turned his attention to the other campers. “Can you believe David here is trying to stop all of you from reacting your full potential?” he announced to the campers. All the children now turning their heads in unison toward David. All of their expressions went from a brainless smile to now a hate filled scowl. “I didn’t think you guys would like that” Daniels glace now aimed towards the red head. Still speaking to the campers with a more sadistic grin “Now, take CARE of him” and ended his sentence with a snap of his fingers. David gulped as he saw the campers drop their drinks and started gunning it towards him. Screaming, he sprung to his feet and dashed in the opposite diction of the charging campers. Daniel watched with satisfaction as the children drove him just out of sight. He looked down to see Max, Knife in one hand and trying to pull Daniel with the other. 

“Cmon Daniel. We have to go get David.” Max eagerly yanked at the mans arm.

“Easy now, kiddo!” Daniel said while petting Max's hair. “He isn’t ready for ascension. We’ll have to come back for him another time.” The cultist knew he would have to come back for this camp but for right now he needed to get his things and escape before the counselor returns. Making his way back towards the counselors cabin, he contemplated about keeping Max around. He seemed useful and eager to help. Plus he was David’s favorite, so he could just take him out of spite. Both entered the cabin, thankful David didn’t retreat to hiding in, and grabbed Daniel suitcase form one of the empty beds. He turned around and glanced down at the Indian boy who looked up at him with loving eyes. Still holding the knife and one of Daniels hands. Both of their eyes broke their gaze as they heard a car swerve up. Daniel ducked down just below the window, pulling Max with him. He peeked his head up seeing the female counselor and an unknown blonde hair woman emerge from the vehicle. Gwen looked around confused as to why she didn’t see David or any of the other campers. Once she heard the frail screeching of David, she was quick to run towards it. thankfully the smiling woman followed her, thus leaving the car unattended. Daniel peeked his head out making sure he was out of site. When it seemed no one could see him, he made his way behind the vehicle and quickly removed the license plate. Daniel told Max to hop into the front passenger seat, which, Max was more than excited to do. Turning the keys that were thankfully left in the ignition, he started the car. “So, are you ready to help me help others?” He asked Max while putting the car in reverse.

Max eagerly nodded “Yes! I wanna be helpful to you Daniel!” He said with a bit of excitement to his voice

“good…..I was hoping you would like that idea” Daniel spoke in a darker tone. He put the car into drive and started to make his way towards to main road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the smut happens  
> (I AM SHIT AT WRITTING PORN)

Daniel had been driving down the backroads of the sleepy peak area for around two hours. Surprisingly, he had not been pulled for driving over the speed limit or the fact that the car didn’t have a license plate. The driver glanced over the passenger seat to find his new partner in crime fast asleep. Max’s head rested on the console with a smile still on his face. Daniel thought he looked adorable all curled up beside him, even if the boy was still alive and breathing. He returned his glace back to the road. A neon sign came into view with the word “MOTEL” written on it. Some of the lights on the sign were broken and starting to flicker.  
Normally Daniel wouldn’t stop at places like these since he never really needed sleep, however this time he wasn’t alone. He figured he should give the camper a comfortable place to rest for a few hours while he planned out where to go next. Besides the car was running low of gas and didn’t wanna press his luck being on the road any longer. With this, he put on his turn signal and turned into the parking lot. 

Now parked in the far back of the lot, Daniel began to pull out a stack of 20s he kept in his suitcase. He liked only using cash to keep under the radar for specific reasons. The cultist left Max in the car while he went up to the office to get a room. He didn’t bring the boy along since he did want to raise any red flags. Daniel walked up to the desk and rang the little bell that was on it. “Hello? I’m here to rent a room for a bit” he called out. An older woman stepped out from the back room, chewing a peace of gum really loud. She sat down behind the desk and started to pull out a clip board. “ Why, Hello there, I was wanting to rent a one bedroom for a few hours?” Daniel continued to greet the woman. She ignore him and handed him the clip board to fill out with the cost circled at the top.   
Daniel made his way out of the office now twirling the room key in his fingers. He opens the right side door and takes one more glance at the sleeping passenger inside. ‘He looks so peaceful” he thought to himself ‘I almost don’t wanna bother him’ but he knew Max would be much more comfortable on a bed instead of a beat up car seat. Gently, he bends down and puts his hands on Maxs shoulder. “Hey there buddy” Daniel whispers into on of his ears “its time to get up.” Max shifted and stretched in his seat a little before meeting Daniels gaze.

“Are we at another camp?” He spoke with excitement as he began to squeeze the knife he was holding on to the whole trip. Daniel slowly took the blade from the boy and placed it in his back pocket.

”Not yet, kiddo” He said shuffling Max’s raven hair. “I thought we could take a break for a bit, since I will need you fully rested to help me.” with that he grabbed Max’s hand and began to lead him to their room. Max could feel his heart flutter once again as he held on to the mans hand.

“I love you, Daniel” Max said as they got to the door

“I know you do” Daniel replied with a hint of annoyance. The blonde man appreciated having such a willing and eager assistant, but Max repeated the phrase like a broken record. ‘Patience Daniel, he was probably a love starved child. He just wants your approval that’s all’ he internally reasoned. The door to the room opened and Daniel was quick to set his belongings down on the table and use the restroom. “Make your self comfortable, Max. I’ll be out in a minute” and with that he left the boy alone. Max looked around room contemplating his next actions. The room wasn’t too rundown, it at least looked like a maid was on staff. There didn’t seem to be any cockroaches or blood stains. Max’s eyes locked on to the bed. It looked nice and welcoming, much more fitting than a car seat.  
He began to slip off his shoes and hoodie when a thought came to his mind ‘Wait, why is there only one bed? was Daniel not planning on sleeping?’ Max began to blush a little at his next thought. ‘Was he planning on sleeping with me?’ His smile grew a little, enjoying to idea of cuddling up to his new found love.   
Daniel emerged from the rest room after a few minutes. He looks over to see Max sitting on his knees watching him all while still smiling. Max pats the spot on the bed beside him and Daniel decides to amuse him. He was hoping the kid went right back to sleep once they got the room but that didn’t seem like the case. The second Daniel sat down on to the bed, Max was already in his lap embracing him into a hug. Daniel sighed and rested his head on top of the boys head, lazily wrapping his arms around him.

‘Was this kid never hugged!?’ Daniel thought as he began to get a little annoyed with his clinginess. He didn’t want his façade to be exposed right away, but this is the longest he had every been around some one. Max had both arms and legs around him, making it a little hard for the cultist to shove him off.   
When max raised his head up Daniel could already hear the words come out. But for once there were no words and only actions as Max lifted his head to meet his lips. Daniels eyes went wide as he felt a warm mouth on his own. His mind hadn’t completely processed the situation but his hands were already pulling the boy close. Daniel began to kiss back , letting out a small moan as he did so. It all started to become clear on what type of love Max felt for the cultist and Daniel was eager to reap its benefits. Once they both relaxed a bit from the shock, they broke their kiss. 

“I Love You, Daniel” Max spoke with pink stained cheeks.

“I Love you too, Max” Daniel replayed in a low voice. He was more then ready to take advantage of the situation and began to kiss Max again. This time with a little more passion, as he parted the boys lips and forced his way into his mouth. Max gasp but didn’t resist. His eyes closed shut and tried to focus on keeping up with Daniels pace. They both broke once again, this time panting for air. Daniel wasted no time and moved his mouth onto Max’s neck, while his hands trailed low down his back.

“a..ah.. Daniel” Max purred out fully enjoying this new feeling coming over him. He didn’t know if it was the effect of the purification sauna or just nature, but his small body was starting to heat up while slowly starting to rock his hips on to Daniels. He held on tight, as he started to feel his neck be covered with bites and kisses. 

Daniel was normally more…”composed” but he couldnt remember the last time he had done anything like this, at least not with anything warm or so willing. Hearing the wonderful begging noise coming from Max wasn’t helping either. Daniel not only wanted this, he NEEDED this, he thought as a small heat began in his groin.   
Max let out a small gasp as he was suddenly flipped onto his back. He was quick to once again wrap his legs around Daniel to make sure he didn’t leave. Their faces once again met with another aggressive kiss. Max let out a more submissive moan from the back of his throat as he tried to get use to Daniel roughness. True, he wish the man was more gentle but he wouldn’t dare try to stop him. Max wanted to prove how much he loved him and was willing to do anything. Panting, their kiss came to a sudden end. Daniel looked down with lust and greed in his eyes, while Max returned a half lidded gaze. He spoke up “I-I love you……so much” smiling upward. 

Now grinning with a predatory gaze, Daniel finally asked the question.“Want me to show you what people do when they really love each other?” He felt he really didn’t need to ask it since Max seemed to willing, but he thought he might as well. Without missing a beat Max smiled wider and nodded fast with excitement. “Good” Daniel said in a hushed tone now by Max’s ears. “I need you to get fully undressed and wait on the bed for me while I got fetch something.” he ended his sentence with a kiss on Max’s neck. 

Max did as he was told and started stripping while the cultist began to reach for something in his suit case. Daniel pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid that he kept for his own “personal use”. When he turned around he met Maxs gaze as he sat on his knees upon the bed, fully exposed. Daniel couldn’t help but to enjoy the view, from Max’s caramel colored skin to his lovely green eyes. Daniel couldn’t think of a more aesthetically pleasing partner. He walked over, tossed the bottle onto the bed and began to shed his own shirt. 

The mans skin was quiet the contrast to Max. It was pale and had light healed cuts decorating his frame. His skin was just as smooth though but was well toned. Max could feel his heart beat quicken its pace as he began to fill with excitement for what was going to happen next. Without ever breaking eye contact Daniel pushed the camper onto his back and once again started attacking his neck with his mouth. Max let out small gasp as he could feel himself warming up again. Instead of a burning sensation in his chest it was a hot feeling in his lower abdomen. Moving his neck to the opposite side to give Daniel as much accuses. 

“You look so cute right now” Daniel said with lust filled eyes

Max just blush and giggled over his comment like some lovesick schoolboy. He suddenly felt his body begin to tremble over all the new feelings surrounding him. Max couldn’t stop and Daniel took note of this right away. The man broke away from his neck to gaze down at him.

“Why are you shaking? are you nervous? I promise it wont be painful” Daniel spoke as he took out his blade from the back pocket “Here let me show you” Max stopped smiling and his eyes locked onto the blade now pressing on inner thigh. “Just relax and trust me” Daniel instructed and with that Max held as still as he could, still watching the blade. Its sharp metal tip proceeded to make a visible red line going out and as much to his surprise, he didn’t feel the hot sting of pain. The feeling came as a tingling wave of pleasure. Max let out a small moan as he felt a small warm feeling shooting up his spine. “I guess I should have told you. You physically can no longer feel pain, only pleasure. The purification sauna really does work on getting rid of all negative feelings” Daniel licked the blade clean and sat it on the night stand. Max was still laying on his back enjoying the pleasure from the wound as the sensation slowly dwindled away. A smile returned to his face and he started to feel himself going lax.

Max let out a gasp as he felt the sudden presents of cold hands spreading open his legs and a hot mouth covering the cut. Grabbing at the bedsheets under him, he began slurring out Daniels name.

“aaah…D-d dan…niel…ahh” Max couldn’t think straight as he felt a trail of kisses heading to his lower member. Daniel smirked while looking up. He loved seeing what a mess Max had become and he hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet. The man took his tongue and gently traced over the half hard shaft, earning a desperate moan from the camper. 

The whole situation was getting the cultist more than aroused and his pants soon became uncomfortably tight. Daniel bit down around the soft skin of Max’s stomach as he started to release the pain happening in his lower groin. Once his erection was finally free, he figured that they had enjoyed enough foreplay. The cultest reached over grabbing the clear liquid and began lubing up a few fingers. Max, a panting mess, keep his half lidded gaze on the man. “ah..I …Lo-love you….so..much” He panted out. The heat over taking his body was unbearable and felt like he needed some sort of release. “please…” Max started to beg “please… don’t stop….”

“Oh don’t worry…” Daniel spoke in a dark tone as he introduced the lubrication to Max’ s entrance “..I have no intention to” and with the last word he quickly thrusted a finger in, earning another gasp from the small male. Max shuddered but didn’t dare close his legs as he felt a hot ripple of pleasure shooting up his spine. Daniel was now hunch over Max with a hand firmly placed on his neck. He felt he didn’t need to really hold Max still since he wasn’t going to fight back or even resist a little. Daniel watched as Max groaned louder as he slipped another finger in and started to rub upwards against his prostate. Max’s body was beginning to tremble and tense up over the new sensation coming over him once again, closing his eyes he tried to make himself relax.

‘Everything is okay. You’re safe with Daniel now.’ Max tried to reason with himself in his head ‘You need to relax more! You’re here to please Daniel! You have to prove how much you love him!’ And with that last trail of thoughts Max started to spread his legs more, giving the man easier accuses. “Please…Daniel” Max started to pant “ I..I want-t to please you!” He once again looked up at the older man with half lidded eyes. Daniel couldn’t help but smirk at the boys request.

“Alright then.” Daniel bent down and whispered into Max’s ear “But you have to do as I say.”

“Of Course! Anything!” Max eagerly responded 

Daniel leaned back up “I want you to look at me the entire time, you cant close your eyes or look away. Understood?” Already meeting his gaze, Max nodded “Good” Daniel said as he pulled his fingers out and started to lube himself up. Max grunted a little at the lost a pressure but once he felt the tip of something much larger, he swallowed dryly. His body tensed up once he felt Daniel slid himself in. He did it slowly but didn’t stop till their hips touched. Max let out a submissive whine at the pressure he felt, he still didn’t feel any pain since his brain could no longer register the feeling. Instead the only thing he could feel was a hot tingling sensation pooling in his lower abdomen as Daniel entered him with ease. Max continued letting out tiny moans and wines as he tried to keep his focus on Daniels face. The cultist finally let out a moan himself. “Oh Max~ You feel so tight and warm.” he huffed out looking down at the mess of a camper. The man slowly started to rock his hips, enjoying the lovely sounds Max was making underneath him. His cheeks were stained red and he began to drool slightly but he still kept eye contact, no matter how badly he wanted to yet his eyes roll into the back of his head. As their rhythm quickened its pace, Max felt his breathing becoming more rapid as he wanted more friction for himself. 

‘Don’t be selfish, this isn’t about you. You’re here to please Daniel, that’s it’ Max internally scolded himself and let out a pitiful groan as the pressure was starting to make his vision hazy. Daniel began to speak in between moans, witch quickly caught Max’s attention. 

“Tell me Max…..*huff*…I know your pretty young, but….*huff* you..haven’t done anything like before…with anyone…*huff*….Have you?” Daniel asked

Max moaned out no while shaking his head “I have only done..AH t-this kinda thing..w-w-with…aaahhh….you Daniel” Max tried his best to get out a full sentence while still feeling the cultist thrust in and out of him. Daniel grinned confirming now he was taking the campers virginity, He was already 99% sure Max was since the boy felt so tight but he had to make sure. 

Daniel couldn’t help but to recall the first time David spoke about Max when he was hired. There was a ‘wanting’ look in the counselors eyes when ever he spoke about the Indian boy. Daniel knew what that look meant and had a feeling there was a reason Max was David’s favorite camper. But now confirming that Daniel was his first made him feel more empowered. 

He started to pick up the pace of his thrust as he could feel the end draw near. Max let out more louder moans as he started to fall apart underneath him. The boy was a sweating, gasping mess as he was trying to his best to maintain eye contact. Daniel felt Max trying to grind his member on what ever skin it got into contact with, it was beginning to ruin the rhythm. Realizing the camper probably would also like to finish as well, Daniel took the small member in his hand and squeezed tightly. Max cried out in response as he started thrusting into his hand. “AH DANIEL” His hands where gripping into the bedsheets so tightly that his knuckles almost turned white.   
Knowing neither one of them were going to last much longer, Daniel tighten his grip around max’s neck as his thrust started to become sporadic. The cultist suddenly tensed up as he started to spill his seed into the boy. Daniel hissed in Latin in a low tone.

“Fucking Deus” he panted as he gave one last deep thrust. Max couldn’t tell what sent him over the edge. Between the pressure from being choked, the feeling of warm liquid being poured into him, and the fact that he just heard Daniel swear. Max started to tensed up riding out his own orgasm. His eyes couldn’t help but to roll back however Daniel was quick to grab the boys hair, reminding him who to look at as he came. “Non audent parces” Daniel hissed. Max couldn’t understand what the man was saying but still tried his best to keep eye contact while he rode out his high. 

“Daaaaaaannieeeeeeeeeeel” Max whined out, face now completely red and his breathing rapid. Daniel stayed on top even after he felt his own climax subside. Once he felt Max starting to relax under him, he finally decided to let go of his hair and slowly pull out. The camper made another low pitch whine as the hot liquid started to leak out of him. Max looked up to see Daniel already starting to wipe himself off with some tissues and pull up his pants. The boy smile and asked in a soft tone. “Did I do good?” Daniel looked down to see the him basking in the afterglow. 

“You did just fine, Max” He said giving a kind smile, enjoying the sight displayed before him. He walked other to the Bathroom once again to retrieve a warm wet wash cloth to help clean Max up. 

After they washed up as best as they could, Max convinced Daniel to at least join him in bed while he tried to get some sleep. The cultist agreed, knowing he would just lay there awake until the boy drift into unconsciousness. The moment he was under the covers Max was quick to once again wrap his arms around him, nuzzling up to his neck. He was on the verge of sleep but he decided to say one last thing

“I love you, Daniel” Max sighed out before shutting his eyes and letting the rest of his body go limp. Daniel said nothing, instead he lightly kissed the top of the campers forehead while letting his fingers wrap around his raven curls. He laid there for awhile, enjoying the sensation of another warm body wrapped around his own. His face gave no emotion as he started at the walls thinking off what they were going to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly centered around David and what's going back on in camp

The last three days at camp Campbell had been pure hell for David. Ever since Max had gone missing the man had been in a constant state of high stress. The worst part of it was he couldn’t DO anything about. All he could do between camp activities was to wait by the phone to possibly get an update from the police or he would take late night hikes in the area looking for Max himself. David sometimes contemplated on taking the QuarterMasters bus since the car was missing but he knew that Gwen needed him here, in case Daniel possibly returned.  
It was the third day and David looked just as bad as he felt. There where physical bags under his near blood shot eyes, his once near and tucked in camp shirt was now hanging loose and dirty, and his fluffy red hair turned into a tangled hanging mess. Gwen would find him early in the morning crying into his pillow after he would return from a failed attempt of a search and rescue mission. Today was no different as she started get dressed and made coffee, David came thru the door with tear soaked eyes. 

“Did anyone call while I was out?” David sniffled. when Gwen sadly shook her head. He sighed and started to make his way to his side of the cabin. She handed him a cup of coffee as she desperately tried to find the words to stop him from going into another crying fit.

“David.” Gwen spoke placing a hand on his back while sitting beside him. “I know this is hard. trust me, I can barely sleep myself thinking that little shit is possibly out there hurt or worst. But, I do know that it has only been three days and the police are looking all over this area. There is still a good chance he is okay.” Though it was hard for her, Gwen tried to use David’s strategy of looking on the bright side. “I have an Idea!” David's ears perked up. “how about, after breakfast you take the kids on a hike. That way you are still looking for Max and participating in a camp activity.” David shoot up light a bolt of lightning 

“THATS A GREAT IDEA! though do you think the campers will mind? I mean, this is more our problem them theirs.” David questioned 

“Nah I’m sure they wont mind given the fact that Nikki and Neil have been bugging us on how they can help.” Gwen reassured him as she took a long swig of coffee

“Perfect! ill grab the campers for an early breakfast and we’ll be back around noon. you wanna stay here and see if anyone calls?” David asked. Gwen nodded and put her phone on the charger.

“If the police or Max’s parents call, ill text you right away.” she smiled feeling confident in her plan. They both processed walked down to the mess hall and get everything ready for the day.  
————————-  
It had just hit 1pm when David returned to the camp grounds with a bunch of exhausted campers. All of them, sweating and out of breathe, started to shuffle their way to the mess hall for lunch. David however started to make a fast bee line for the consolers cabin. He had no luck on his search for Max but still had hope that maybe the authorities had called with some good news. His tracks reached a sudden halt at the door when he heard the sound of Gwen voice. Leaning in close it sounded like she was talking to someone. She must just now be getting off the phone with some one since all David heard was “Okay, thank you, please keep us updated! bye.” Her voice sounded upset and full of disappointment. The male counselor took a deep breath and open the door, trying to prepare himself for what ever news Gwen was about to tell him.

When he opened the door he saw Gwen with her cellphone in hand “Oh David! I was Just about to call you, I just got word back from the sheriff.” David heartbeat quicken and his anxiety raised as he saw her look at the floor “you ummm” she sighed “…you may wanna sit down for this…” 

David’s heart dropped and tears quickly started to form in his eyes. “ Did they find a bod-”

“Max isn’t dead” Gwen cut him off, worried the thought might give him a heart attack. David gave the biggest sigh of relief, as Gwen gently led him to the sofa. She sighed, not sure on how to go about this conversation but she tried her best. “so, the good news is the police found our car. bad news is, all the tires are slash and they are going to have toe it to us tomorrow.” she spoke while fidgeting with her fingers.

“where did they find it at?” David asked at the edge of his seat, desperately wanting to know where the cultist possibly took Max.

“Sleepy Peak Motel, its a two hour drive from here, its way off in the middle of no where.” she replied “Apparently Daniel was spotted there with Max as they hotwired and stole a different car.” Gwen looked up to see the bit of relief in David’s eyes knowing Max was still alive. Gwen swallowed hard not sure how she was going to phrase this next part. “This is where the really bad news comes in” she continued, trying her best to stayed composed. “ He wasn’t there just to steal a car, The front desk reported that he had rented a room that night.” Her brows furrowed.

“Gwen?” 

“David.” she cut him off “When the police investigated to he room they found….” She took a deep breathe, then continued “They found bits of Daniels DNA on the bed sheets.” with that last sentence finally out, she looked up meeting David’s confused gaze. It honestly took him a minute to put the pieces together but when it did David stood straight up. His face was almost completely red with rage and fist were clenched, shaking by his side. Gwen was almost scarred for a moment, she had never seen her co counselor so infuriated before, not that she blamed him at all. “David?” she started to squeak out.

“I CAN’T- HE DID- TH-THAT FFF- AND MAX-” David was lost in a trail of in raged thoughts but one finally came out that that threw Gwen thru a loop. “THAT MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT BETTER HOPE THE COPS FIND HIM BEFORE I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON HIM” David scream in a blind rage as he proceeded to end his sentence by driving his fist into the wall. Leaving a pretty good dent in the cabin, Gwen sat back in pure shook at what she just witnessed. The only noise in the cabin was the sound of the man loud huffing as it turned into an ugly sob. He wasn’t crying at the physical pain but the emotion pain as his head couldn’t fully comprehend what he just heard. Gwen wrapped her arms around David as he fell to his knees and started to violently shake. 

“Trust me David, when we find the disgusting bastard, ill make sure you get a few swings at him” she reinsured him.   
———————————————————–  
David laid on his bed for about 6 hours, just staring at the ceiling with burning eyes. He had let Gwen stick around for awhile after he had received the recent news. She made sure he wasn’t going to go punching more holes in the wall before she had to go cheek on the campers. Gwen told David to stay in the cabin and try to get some sleep, since he had been running on fumes the past few days. He agreed but sadly knew that no sleep would come. How could he sleep? A giant painful knot was formed in his stomach and his mind went wild with thoughts. An internal war raged on inside Davids mind as his eye brows knit together. The worst part of it all, Gwen didn’t know the real reason why he was so upset. Sure, he absolutely furious that anyone would hurt Max in that sort of way, but another part of him felt…jealousy. 

David knew his true feelings for Max were irrational and sick, but this never stopped him from being over protective. He didn’t know if he was in the right to even yell about Daniel, the man only acted out what David had fantasized about doing for awhile now. 

“NO! You love Max, he doesn’t care about Max at all.’ David tried to reason in his own mind. ‘ You knew better than to ever do something like that, you knew it would scar him for life.’ The knot in his stomach twisted ‘but now he is probably ruined for life, oh gosh, he’ll probably never trust another adult again.’ He rolled over onto his side. ‘That’s okay, when he gets back to camp you can talk to Max about it, you prepared for this! just in case you ever-NO! you wouldn’t! you have control over yourself!’ A twinge of guilt started to hit David ‘Are you seriously getting jealous because that creep had his way with Max before you could!? You’re SICK! Max doesn’t deserve this. He shouldn’t have to choose between two pedophiles, even if you do love him its not right.’ David felt shame wash over him as he now wanted to cry, but sadly no tears came. looking over at his alarm clock, the numbers read ‘7:23′. it was going to be a long night.

Finally David decided to get up from his bed and rummage the freezer for a snack. He picked up a container of Ben and Jerrys and tried to think of a what he could possibly do in this situation. He had been told multiple times that he couldn’t do much but let the authorities take charge. Every day since Max was gone he was terrified of getting the call that they found him somewhere in the woods, dead and dismembered. David tried getting ahold of Max’s Parents, but with no luck, he always went straight to voice mail. He normally left a message saying there was an emergency and they needed to call him back immediately, feeling it was more polite to tell them the bad news over the phone then have it told via voicemail. He glanced at the clock once again, ‘ 7:56′. David normally called them around business hours, figuring at least one of them would be home or at least would call back after work.

After hearing todays news it was the upmost importance that his parents know the situation, at least of Max being missing that is. David stood up and started to redial the only phone number on Max’s paper work. To his surprise it didn’t go right to voice mail, once he started hearing ringing, he finally had hopes he could talk to someone. That came right back down as he was greeted with the voice mail sound. Frustrated, he hung up and redialed the number again. ‘I have to talk to them! I don’t care how many times I have to call! I’m going to talk to them.’ David angrily thought. Once again he heard the same voicemail. This time he slammed the phone down and than redialed the phone number that was now starting to burn into his memory. ‘What is wrong with these people!? why didn’t they return my calls? Do they truly not care about Max at all?’ David’s trail of thoughts got cut off as he finally heard a different sound coming from the other line. Some one picked up and put him on speaker phone.

“Hello?”

David’s heart felt like it could burst right out of his ribcage at the familiar voice

“……..Max?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Daniel and Max have been up to

The past three days with Daniel have been the best moments of Max’s life. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy, so free, so loved. Its seemed nothing could stop the two as they drove to summer camps, houses and even a few churches around the sleepy peak regain. Every time it seemed the cops were right on their tail, they stole another car just in time to hide under the radar a little longer. The third day however, Daniel decided to change their game plan up a little. It was early afternoon when Daniel handed Max the GPS and asked him to type in a certain address.

“Daniel? Are you sure about this plan? I’m mean…. they aren’t good people. Do you really think they deserve to reach ascension.” Max spoke with a hint of concern in his voice. Letting one hand off the wheel, Daniel fluffed up the boys hair.

“This isn’t really about reaching ascension, kiddo. These people are toxic and therefor must be dealt with personally” The cultist reassured him as he took the GPS out of the young boys hands. Placing it on top of the dash bored he saw they would be arriving at the house in a few hours. “Besides, think of it as a little gift. From me to you. Since you have been so good I thought I should reward you for all your efforts” Max smiled in response the cultist’s praise. Realizing it was going to be a long drive ahead of them, max reached down into Daniel suitcase and pulled out a few knives to clean.   
——————————————————————————  
Max had awoken to the summer time sounds of cicadas and crickets. Opening his eyes he had quickly come to the realization that the car was no longer on and moving. Lifting his head from the center console box he looked out the window to try to figure out how long he was asleep for. The sky was a bright red and orange ombre and the temperature had gone down to a nice pleasant cool breeze. It was Late after noon Max concluded. It didn’t take long for the boy to realize were they where at, he was familiar with what his own front yard looked like. Max opened the passenger side door and let his little legs dangle over the side, taking in the smell of fresh air. Max turned his attention to the house, having a gut feeling it was the last time he would ever gaze upon it.  
The house was two stories and the middle of nowhere off some back road. Most of the house it self was surrounded by forest instead of a subdivision. Max’s smile didn’t last long as his gazed over looked the woods in his back yard. He remembered countless times of running out into the forest to escape his parents arguing. He could recall that the smell of fresh pine as hot tears would stream down his face. He could remember wishing a wild animal would come and drag him into the night, so he would never have to return. He even remembered the terrifying feeling in his chest as his father screamed aggressively looking for him. How couldn’t he remember all of this? it happened almost every single night on the clock for Max. Maybe this is why Max hated camp so much, or even nature in general. It just served   
a cold reminder. 

His attention quickly shot to the front door as he saw the blonde haired man emerge from its entrance. Max’s heart skipped a beat and a smile was brought back to his face. Daniel walked over to the car side where was at, the man was wearing a new pair of gloves and a surgical looking mask. He pulled it down and gave the boy a smile as he spoke. “Ah Max! Glad to see you’re awake. I have a special surprise for you. But first I need you to put these on.” Daniel handed Max a small pair of similar gloves and mask. With out even questioning it, Max slipped on the gloves and masked. “Good now if you could grab my suit case and follow me, your surprise is in the house.” Doing as instructed, the boy shut the car door and walked next to the man all the way to the house.   
Once inside, Max’s muscles started to tense up. They were only in the front entry way but he could clearly see the light from the kitchen on and the faint sounds of muffled screams. He had a sinking feeling of what was around the corner.

“SURPRISE” Daniel cheered as Max laid eyes upon his own parents, gagged and bound to two chairs facing back to back, in the middle of the kitchen. Max didn’t even know how to react to the situation. He just stood there, emotionless, blank. He felt every emotion at once but then he also felt numb too. “Speechless I know” Daniel chimed on in his usually cheering tone as he began to lay his suitcase down on one of the tables. Opening it, he pulled out 5 different types a knives that Max had freshly polished. The two bounded adult let out louder horrified screams when the knives came in to their view. The father was much more aggressive and began thrashing in his chair violently, trying to break free. Daniel wasn’t worried, he was pretty handy at rope tying and no one had ever broken free from the restraints he made. “I know that we normally use poison, but I wanted to shake things up a bit. I’m not going to lie, this will get a bit messy” He said as he held up a random blade by its tip end, the handle facing towards Max. 

Max, emotionless stared at the weapon as he carefully walked over to grab it. Holding the blade his eyes shot up to his screaming dad. “you can have first dibs” Daniel encouraged him on. The brainwashed camper walked over until he was face to face with his own father.   
Max’s vision became fuzzy as the burning sensation of tears began to form in his eyes. They were tears of pure rage, all the years of neglect and verbal abuse started to swim to the surface. A sharp snap was heard from Max’s Neck as he raised the blade behind his opposite shoulder, ready to strike. Once the man knew what his own son was about to do he violently started shaking his head. He started wildly sobbing in a pitiful tone, as though trying to scream mercy through the gags. But he was too late for apologizes, he was 10 years too late.

SWISH

The knife came down fast and cut through flesh like butter. Max’s fathers throat was split wide open almost instantly covering them with the bright red liquid. His mother started hysterically crying at he gargling breathes coming form her dying husband. Max didn’t remove his gaze at all as he saw the light fading from his fathers eyes. Slowly the thrashing stop, as the man went limp, as blood still trickled down his body. 

Clap Clap

“Well done Max!” The cultist applauded from behind. Snapping back into reality Max looked over to see Daniels approving gaze. “I was worried you wouldn’t have it in you” He walked over holding a knife of his own choosing. “ The cut you made was nice and clean, smooth too. I’m surprise a little body like your own could even manage that sort of strength.” Daniel continued complimenting Max as he observed the body. Max stood back giving the blonde man some room.   
Max stood on the opposite end of the room. The once warm liquid that was sprayed onto him had started to cool and the whole situation started to feel surreal. Underneath Max’s mask he began to smile again, not the usual brainwashed smile. This was a smile once gives when their sanity has just been broken and it was followed by the most childish laugh. Max crack his neck again as he continued laughing hysterically. The cultist looked back to see the broken child, knowing what ever feeling of remorse or guilt was replaced by happiness and bliss. Max knew he should feel sick and ashamed but he didn’t, not even for a second. He felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he never felt this much delight. 

Daniel finally spoke to the now insane camper. “ I knew you would enjoy your gift.” Both of them went completely still as familiar sound cut through the madness. 

RING RING ………….RING RING…………..RING RING

The sound of the house phone caught them both of guard. Max looked over at the phone and then quickly back towards Daniel, waiting for an answer of what to do. “Just let it ring, we wouldn’t wanna be rude and keep your mother waiting, would we?” Daniel finally said placing a gloved hand on the woman’s shoulder. She was a crying frantic mess. Max turned his gaze back to the phone, watching it till the sound finally stopped. Once it was finally quiet in the room, he started his slow walk towards his sobbing mother. He took note of her eyeliner running down he pitiful face and how red her eyes were from the violent crying.

RING RING……….RING RING………………RING RING

Even over the annoying telephone rings Max could clearly hear a snap sound coming from Daniel. The cultist growing annoyed, had to order Max to postpone the execution till the sound was done. He wanted to hear the woman’s dying breathe and refused to have this sound ruin it for him. Both of them stood and waited for the phones irritating ring to finally stop. Daniel let out a sigh of relief with the sound had finally subsided but that ended quickly as the phone began to rang for a third time

RING RING……………….RING RING…………….RING RING

“Max!” he shouted angrily but then brought his tone back to its normal calm pitch. “would you please answer it, you use to live here so it wont be too suspicious” Max nodded, turning around towards the kitchen phone he heard Daniel instruct him to ‘put it on speaker’ since the cultist was curious to whom was calling. Tugging the mask down so he could clearly speak he pressed the speaker phone button.

“Hello?” Max spoke, trying to conceal any emotion in his voice. There was a pause before hearing a muffled gasp on the other end.

“ …..Max?” David asked. Max’s eyes went wide as he easily remember the camp consolers voice. Quickly he shoot a glance towards Daniel unsure about what to do in this situation, the blonde man gave him a silent ‘go on’ gesture.

“Oh, Hello David” He said in a eerily calm voice. A load sigh of relief could be heard on the other end. 

“MAX THANK GOODNESS YOU’RE OKAY!” David’s voice was shaky and on the verge of tears. “I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE POSSIBLY DEAD OR WORST!” Happy soft sniffles could be heard on the other end of the line. “Max, I’m so glad you’re home….I……..I’m so glad to know you’re safe”

“Of course I’m safe” Max replied in a bit of a perkier voice “I’m with Daniel and he would never let anything bad happen to me”

David’s blood ran cold as he paused to carefully think of what to say next. In an almost hushed tone he finally asked. “Is……is Daniel with you right now?”

“Of course!” Max replied quickly

“Max…..where…..where are your parents?” David asked now with panic slowly starting to form in his voice.

Max's smile faded and his voice went flat. “Dads no longer with us and Mom will be joining him soon” The answer Max gave felt like it was straight out of a horror movie to David.  
“Is your Mother still there Max? Please can I talk to her!” David was easily freaking out at this point. Max took at quick glanced over at his mother.

“She’s a bit tied up at the moment” 

The mother started screaming wildly with what ever vocal cords she had left, hoping the man on the other line would hear her call for help. The wail was muffled but shortly silenced by a gushing sound. 

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the clear audio of gushing and gagging breathe.  
Max looked at Daniel whom was standing above the dying body with a bloody knife.

“Sorry, I got impatient” Daniel finally spoke. His free hand holding up the limp woman’s head up by her hair. “besides, I was starting to get annoyed with her screaming”

David stayed silent on the phone. he could visualize it all in his head and almost wanted to vomit. The camp counselor finally screamed out, his voice shaken and intimidated. “IM CALLING THE POLICE” He held his breath waiting for a response, but the only thing he could hear is a dark chuckle.

“No, you won’t” Daniel taunted “You may have the telephone number for this house but I know you don’t have the address, besides this place is a 7 hour drive from Camp Campbell. We would be long gone before any authorities arrive Davey” The blonde began walking up to the phone. Grabbing it, he turned it off speaker and spoke to Max. “Max do you think you could be a good little boy for me and search the house for anything useful, I wanna speak with David in private for a moment.” Max couldn’t stand the idea of being leaving Daniel side, even for a second, but he did as he was told. 

“Yes Daniel, of course!” Max happily said and started heading towards the upstairs. Once Max was out of sight the cultist pressed the phone up to his ear

“Hello David, how are things back at camp now that your favorite camper isn’t there?” Daniel spoke in a mocking tone. “ I bet your probably feeling a little pent up now that I have taken away your piece of eye candy” he continued to torment.

David was fuming on the other end, his fist balled up and his face red with rage. He wanted to badly to scream, to threaten, to curse Daniel out. But he couldn’t. Max was still there with him, alive, and David wouldn’t want to set him over the edge and change that little detail.  
David swallowed dryly. “what do you mean?” he asked through gritted teeth. 

The counselor knew exactly what the cultist was talking about. However, there was no proof to his assumptions. David never acted out on his thoughts or ever made the slightest off hand comment. Daniel was the one who had crossed the lines and he had the nerve to try to accuse David of the same crime.

“Don’t play dumb, David. I know how to read people and I know you have a certain fascination for Max.” Daniel leaned against the wall, ready to really lay in to the man on the other line. “Tell me Davey, How many times have you thought about taking Max out into the middle of the woods were no one can hear and fucking him senseless?”

“How DARE you ever think I would sink down to your level” David hissed out 

“Its a shame you didn’t, David. All you really had to do was ask and he would be begging for more” the cultist said with a smirk. “you just have to touch him in just the right places”

“YOU ARE SICK AND WHEN THE POLICE GET AHOLD OF YOU YOU’LL BE LOCKED UP FOR GOOD” David was now full on yelling.

The blonde man began to chuckle. “well, IF they ever do find me, but in the mean time I'll be keeping myself entertain with little Maxwell”  
And before Daniel could hang up the phone David finally blurted out an accusation of his own

“IS THAT WHY YOU MURDERED HIS PARENTS HUH!? SO YOU COULD HAVE HIM ALL TO YOURSELF!?” The camp counselor raged on not caring about who heard him. He started trying to catch his breathe as he waited for a response on the other line. There was a full minute of silence before he heard a small crack coming from the other line.

Daniel stood up off the wall and hovered over the phone. “oh David, don’t try to accuse me of being selfish when you obviously haven’t been paying attention to Max’s home life.” His mocking tone returned. “I know you haven’t gotten physically close to him, especially at night but the boy does have a bad habit of sleep talking. He goes on and on asking why mommy and daddy don’t love him. its a huge mood killer really, I mean, as much enjoyed snuggling up to something warm at night I prefer that thing not to be crying in their sleep. So I figured it would be best to eliminate the problem once and for all! Its a win-win for both of us really.”

David couldn’t speak. His heart was violently beating out of his chest. David knew Max hated his parents but to have seen them be murdered!? Max was probably terrified and in shock. The red head opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off.

“Well this has been nice catching up with you David but I’m afraid I should get going now, Max really hates it when I’m away from his side for too long. Don’t worry though, we’ll be by to visit you soon” The cultists tone suddenly went dark “Very Soon.” and with that the line went dead.

Daniel didn’t hang up the phone like a normal person would do, but instead ripped out the phone line with his free hand. This way he would have to worry about anymore annoying phone calls interrupting him and Max. Now that the room was finally silent he could gather his thoughts, setting down the phone Daniel calmly began to make his way towards the upstairs.

The blonde man stopped at the first door to the right, he heard movement behind the door and slowly made his way in.

“Hehe I can’t believe their gone! HA their finally gone!” Max paced to himself in his bedroom, repeating the phrase. Holding his shaking hands to his face he stared intensely at the ground, all while still smiling. He was so caught up in his with insanity that Max didn’t even realize he was no longer alone in the room. The campers pacing came to a sudden halt as he heard the slam of his old bedroom door. His crazed eyes shot up to meet Daniels calm gaze. “ Oh Daniel! its just you” His voice perked up happily. 

“Ha! cant imagine it being anyone else” the cultist said in a playful tone, chuckling at his own little joke. His smile slowly faded as he gazed upon Max. The boy has shaking and twitching. His eyes were watery like his was on the verge of tears and his smile looked more forced usual. Worried that Max might snap out of his brainwashed state, Daniel realized it was up to him to help calm the camper down. Sitting on his knees, the cultist pulled Max into arms and began petting the back of his head. “its okay! you did such a great job down there and I’m so proud of you!” Daniel praised the camper hoping his words and display of affections would be enough.

It wasn’t enough though. Max felt a strong emotion of something. He wasn’t sure what it was though but he knew it was something bad. Sure he couldn’t cry anymore thanks to the sauna but he knew deep down that wouldn’t have mattered. He always hated his parents and he knew people would pay top dollar to do what he just did. But imagination and reality were two very different things and Max was now learning this the hard way. Max was about to be consumed by thoughts of insanity until he felt a soft pair of lips push against his own. 

Daniel gently run his hands down Max’s jawline, enjoying their soft embrace. This time was a little different though as there was a metallic taste due to the blood that was splatted on Max’s face, but it didn’t seem either of them mind. Once Daniel felt Max relax a little parted their lips and locked eyes. “Feeling a little better now?” Daniel asked in a calming tone.   
Max gazed into his crystal blue eyes and instead of the usually burning sensation, he felt an easy, warm, soothing feeling engulf his heart. Slowly, Max nodded with a genuine smile as the man brushed some of his hair of out his face. Daniel took the smaller hand and stood up.

“Now, how about you and I head back to camp? I have an even bigger surprise waiting for you there”


End file.
